틀:MyMods/ModRanks
This section is devoted Mod RanksCategory:User Builds templates This section is much easier to edit than the other sections. Simply add the mod and the base rank of the mod. } | MegaBlank = 0 | Null Star = 0 | Antimatter Drop = 4 | Worm Hole = 6 | Molecular Prime = 10 | Mind Control = 0 | Psychic Bolts = 4 | Chaos = 6 | Absorb = 10 | Rhino Charge = 0 | Iron Skin = 4 | Roar = 6 | Stomp = 10 | Venom = 0 | Molt = 4 | Contagion = 6 | Miasma = 10 | Well Of Life = 0 | Energy Vampire = 4 | Link = 6 | Blessing = 10 | Tesla = 0 | Bounce = 4 | Bastille = 6 | Vortex = 10 | Shock = 0 | Speed = 4 | Electric Shield = 6 | Overload = 10 | Decoy = 0 | Invisibility = 4 | Switch Teleport = 6 | Radial Disarm = 10 | Pull = 0 | Shield Polarize = 4 | Bullet Attractor = 6 | Crush = 10 | Sonic Boom = 0 | Sonar = 4 | Silence = 6 | Sound Quake = 10 | Slash Dash = 0 | Radial Blind = 4 | Super Jump = 6 | Radial Javelin = 10 | Freeze = 0 | Ice Wave = 4 | Snow Globe = 6 | Avalanche = 10 | Fireball = 0 | Fire Blast = 4 | Overheat = 6 | World On Fire = 10 | Shuriken = 0 | Smoke Screen = 4 | Teleport = 6 | Blade Storm = 10 | Rip Line = 0 | Warcry = 4 | Paralysis = 6 | Hysteria = 10 | Soul Punch = 0 | Terrify = 4 | Desecrate = 6 | Shadows Of The Dead = 10 | Acrobat = 4 | Antitoxin = 4 | Blind Rage = 6 | Continuity = 4 | Constitution = 10 | Diamond Skin = 4 | Enemy Sense = 4 | Equilibrium = 4 | Fast Deflection = 4 | Flame Repellent = 4 | Fleeting Expertise = 6 | Flow = 4 | Fortitude = 6 | Handspring = 6 | Heavy Impact = 4 | Insulation = 4 | Intensify = 6 | Intruder = 2 | Lightning Rod = 4 | Maglev = 6 | Marathon = 2 | Master Thief = 10 | Narrow Minded = 6 | Natural Talent = 6 | Overextended = 6 | Parry = 2 | Provoked = 4 | Quick Rest = 4 | Quick Thinking = 10 | Rage = 6 | Redirection = 4 | Reflection = 2 | Reflex Guard = 4 | Retribution = 6 | Rush = 6 | Shield Flux = 4 | Shock Absorbers = 4 | Steel Fiber = 4 | Streamline = 4 | Stretch = 4 | Sure Footed = 6 | Thief's Wit = 2 | Undying Will = 2 | Vigor = 6 | Vitality = 2 | Warm Coat = 6 | Berserker = 4 | Corrupt Charge = 4 | Fever Strike = 6 | Finishing Touch = 2 | Focus Energy = 6 | Fury = 4 | Heavy Trauma = 2 | Jagged Edge = 2 | Killing Blow = 6 | Melee Channel = 4 | Melee Prowess = 2 | Molten Impact = 6 | North Wind = 6 | Organ Shatter = 4 | Power Throw = 4 | Pressure Point= 4 | Quick Return= 4 | Reach= 4 | Rebound= 4 | Reflex Coil= 2 | Rending Strike= 6 | Second Wind= 2 | Shocking Touch= 6 | Smite Corpus= 4 | Smite Grineer= 4 | Smite Infested= 4 | Spoiled Strike= 4 | Sundering Strike= 2 | True Steel= 4 | Virulent Scourge = 4 | Whirlwind= 4 | Voltaic Strike = 4 | Barrel Diffusion= 6 | Concussion Rounds= 4 | Convulsion= 6 | Deep Freeze= 4 | Expel Corpus= 4 | Expel Grineer= 4 | Expel Infested= 4 | Gunslinger= 4 | Hawk Eye= 4 | Heated Charge= 6 | Hollow Point= 4 | Hornet Strike= 4 | Ice Storm= 6 | Lethal Torrent= 6 | Magnum Force= 4 | No Return= 2 | Pathogen Rounds= 6 | Pistol Pestilence = 4 | Pistol Ammo Mutation= 4 | Pistol Gambit= 4 | Pistol Pestilience = 4 | Quickdraw= 2 | Razor Shot= 2 | Seeker= 10 | Slip Magazine= 4 | Steady Hands= 6 | Stopping Power= 2 | Stunning Speed= 6 | Suppress= 2 | Sure Shot= 2 | Tainted Clip= 6 | Target Cracker= 4 | Trick Mag= 2 | Jolt = 4 | Accelerated Blast = 6 | Ammo Stock = 2 | Blaze = 6 | Blunderbuss = 4 | Burdened Magazine = 6 | Charged Shell = 6 | Chilling Grasp = 4 | Cleanse Corpus = 4 | Cleanse Grineer = 4 | Cleanse Infested = 4 | Contagious Spread = 6 | Flechette = 4 | Hell's Chamber = 10 | Incendiary Coat = 6 | Point Blank = 4 | Ravage = 4 | Seeking Force = 10 | Shell Compression = 2 | Shotgun Ammo Mutation = 4 | Shotgun Savvy = 4 | Shotgun Spazz = 4 | Tactical Pump = 2 | Tainted Shell = 4 | Toxic Barrage = 4 | Vicious Spread = 4 | Shell Shock = 4 | Ammo Drum = 2 | Arrow Mutation = 4 | Bane of Corpus = 4 | Bane of Grineer = 4 | Bane of Infested = 4 | Charged Chamber = 6 | Critical Delay = 4 | Cryo Rounds = 4 | Eagle Eye = 4 | Fast Hands = 2 | Firestorm = 4 | Hammer Shot = 6 | Heavy Caliber = 6 | Hellfire = 6 | High Voltage = 4 | Hush = 2 | Infected Clip = 6 | Magazine Warp = 4 | Malignant Force = 4 | Metal Auger = 10 | Piercing Hit = 0 | Point Strike = 4 | Primed Chamber = 4 | Rifle Ammo Mutation = 4 | Rifle Aptitude = 4 | Rupture = 4 | Sawtooth Clip = 4 | Serration = 4 | Shred = 6 | Sniper Ammo Mutation = 4 | Speed Trigger = 4 | Split Chamber = 10 | Stabilizer = 6 | Stormbringer = 6 | Tainted Mag = 4 | Thunderbolt = 6 | Vile Precision = 6 | Vital Sense = 4 | Wildfire = 6 | High Voltage = 4 | Coolant Leak = 4 | Crowd Dispersion = 2 | Fast Deflection (Sentinel) = 4 | Fatal Attraction = 2 | Fired Up = 6 | Ghost = 2 | Guardian = 2 | Investigator = 2 | Redirection (Sentinel) = 4 | Regen = 2 | Revenge = 2 | Sanctuary = 6 | Self Destruct = 2 | Spare Parts = 2 | Steel Fiber (Sentinel) = 4 | Striker = 2 | Swift Deth = 2 | Targeting Receptor = 2 | Thumper = 2 | Vacuum = 2 | Vaporize = 2 | Vitality (Sentinel) = 2 | Warrior = 2 }}